Wolfie, No Seriously That's My Name
by Bible Chick
Summary: So My Names, Wolfie because I'm pretty sure my parents were on crack when they had me. They say they named me Wolfie for a different reason but I perfer the crack story. And to top it off I just imprinted on a girl who won't date anyone and I mean anyone.
1. Getting Caught, By The Wrong, Right Girl

Authors Note

My New Spinoff story, I know yeah me and my Spin Off's [I guess I just end up loving all my characters] lol, anyway this is Wolfie story there will be swearing and I apologise if it offends people I don't swear personally but Wolife does his a teenage boy and I want this to be as realistic as possible.

I will try and write this whole story from Wolfie P.O.V mainly at the very least so this is a changelle for me, anyway please read and tell me your thoughts.

Wolfie, No Seriously That's My Name

Chapter One

Sophia Hope Lakeson

There's something to be said for having a name like mine, i mean seriously can you imagine what it's like having a name like that Wolfie. Even after years of living in this same, town 17 to be exact. People still have not gotten over it.

It's hard enough when your the son of Jared and Kim fuller, La Push Royalty and also known for the huge scandal of having me so freaking young. But add a name like Wolfie and there's no escaping everyone knowing that your in tight with the guy that practically runs this town Sam.

So even as I walk into school as a senior I don't doubt there will be lots of talk about my name as soon as the freshmen hear it. I hate freshmen there so blooding irrating I mean come on, don't they know starring is rude and I do realise how tall I am ok.

"Well nothing has changed" Jack said "and yet some things have" Jack continued eyeing some of the slutty looking freshmen, as soon as he glances there ways they start giggling I roll my eyes in there direction.

"Nothing has changed, they look the same as the freshmen last year" I said

Which they sort of do they all look the same lots of make up and straightened hair.

"Doesn't matter how they look, it matters what they'll let you do" Jack says licking his lip

"If Emily heard you say that"

"She'd die, yeah I know, I know" Jack says in a bored tone, Jack has heard his whole life the same thing why can't you set a positive example do your parents approve of that.

I've copped the shame shit, when your fathers a protecter it kind of sucks, there like living legends around here.

"Come, on Wolfie this is going to the greatest year ever, don't ruin it by getting a freaking conscious, we talked about this all summer this year where going to do what ever the fuck we want, don't tell me your already backing out" Jack says glancing over at the freshmen who are waving at him, and trying to act casual

"I'm not backing out"

"Good, now lets show the new Freshmen around" Jack says with a huge grin on his face

"Whatever" I say with a shrug, making my way over to them, by the time we make our way over there, the other three that were there have disappeared, I guess they chickened out, whatever it's not like i really care, the blonde one of them looks over at me and smiles up at me and it's obvious they both already called dibs.

"I'm Amber" She says "And where freshmen" She finishes and then smiles at me again

"I'm Tiffany" The otherone says, I look over at her and offer her a smile, she has barely looka at me she has her sights set on Jack.

"So do you want a tour" I offer casually [Even though it's obvious, that, that's what they want]

And just like I figured that's all I had to say before everything came together so easily.

I barely even had to open my mouth and she was all mine, see what I mean Freshmen so shit boring.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I don't even know why I'm bothering skipping first period to be making out with someone like her, where hiding [well sort of] behind the school Gym and she's all over me and it's boring and I'm seriously considering going to Maths. It's not over yet and I may as well listen to Mr Cat, who is the most boring Teacher on earth, and all he does is give out long speeches about how we need to give more, the only thing I am ever giving him is the cake mum made me hand him one day.

And she had to nag for ages to get me too do that.

"So, what's your name" She asks she's deliberating breathing heavy to make her self sound sexy. I look down at her, she just looks like such a try hard.

"Didn't I tell you" I ask

"No, you didn't"

"Wolfie"

"I like it" She says trying to make her voice sound husky, and I no she's lying Wolfie is a messed up name.

"Thanks" I say awkwardly

"So, Wolfie, how'd you get the name"

"Parents" I say with a shrug

Amber smiles at me as if I'm clever and then goes in for another kiss, I don't bother to stop her instead I just let her, she seems nice enough, and she's made it clear that this is not an emotion thing which is good, I wouldn't be making out with her if she expected anything else, I'm not that much of a bastard.

"We could get caught out her" Amber says

"Yep"

"I'd feel better behind a closed door"

"We could stop"

"I don't want to stop" She says firmly

I shrug, it's not like I want to be caught for skipping, so I lead her into the sports shed hardly anyone ever goes in here, so it's pretty safe

"Better" She says with a grin

I don't say anything, since I just don't have a thing to say instead we go back to making out.

As soon as I hear the door open we both break apart as quickly as possible and akwardly too she stumbles a bit and I can see her ajusting her clothing as well.

Where in shit if it's a teacher, especially Coach Quil , he'll tell my freaking dad and then I'm doomed, well Dad I'm not really doomed by but he'll tell Mum and she'll go on and on about me finishing school and not messing around so much.

She's big on school since neither her or Dad finished

"Oh, we were just looking for um some sports equipment" Amber blurts out,

I look over at the door waiting to see Quill's hard glare, instead I see , Sophia Hope, there she stands looking at her feet as if looking at us was hurting her eyes, but that wasn't what made my world stop, No it was the fact that she is everything I've ever wanted, she is my other half, The reason I am in this bad smelling sports equipment room, the reason for everything I ever did for living for being. I would do anything and be anything for her, I would do anything for her just to be near her do anything, She is my other half she is the most important thing in the world.

She is the reason I get up every morning she is my everything she is my imprint.

The truth comes crashing down on me almost hurting me physically I have just imprinted and I know everything in my whole fucking universe is going to change,

"I didn't mean to interrupt anything, if you'd just please pass me a ball, then I will be gone" Sophia Hope says politely as possible

I silently hand her the ball completely and utterly in awe of her.

"Thank you" She says and then closes the door quietly behind her

"What a freak" Amber says and then laughs "She won't tell will she"

I try not to yell at Amber for the freak commet she has no idea what she means to me I remind myself

"I don't know" I respond without even looking at her, but I can't help but angry that I don't know. I am such a screw up,

"I have to go"

"Oh, well maybe we could do this again"

"I don't think so" I say and then exit the room as fast impossible.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I chuck rocks into the ocean as hard as possible, trying to throw them as fucking far as possible

"Figured you'd be here" Jack says and then sits down beside me

"So what things didn't work out between you and Amber she seemed keen"

"She was"

"So"

"So, nothing"

"Your not gay are you" Jack says

I don't bother to respond to him, pictures of her are still swarming in my head, the way she was so composed

"Your fucking gay" Jack yells

I look around the beach to make sure no one is here, thank god no one else is weird as me to visit the beach when it's all gloomy and depressing.

"What do you know about Sophia Hope" I ask

"What" Jack yells

"I'm not gay, now answer my question"

"Not much, you know the stuff everyone else knows, her friends call her Hope, she doesn't date, she has a purity ring she lives with her Gran. why" Jack asks confusion evident in her voice

"Cause I just imprinted on her"

"What" Jack screams loudly and then picks up a rock and chucks it in the ocean

"You heard me"

"You imprinted on Sophia Hope Lakeson"

"Yep, am I as fucked as I think I am" I ask

"Nope more fucked"

"Shit"

"Got that one right"

"So your sure she doesn't date, anyone anyone at all"

"As sure as the fact I'm a werewolf"

"So I really am fucked"

"Yep" Jack says and passes me a rock to throw in the ocean

"I think I'm gonna need a bigger one" I grumble I need something big to throw to get out all my anger.

Authors Note

Well, this is Wolfie, I realise he swears a lot, do you think I'm overdoing it but I am doing it for the charcter, so is Wolife likable, was it good bad did it suck let me know, and thank you just for reading.

Oh and I am need of a beta, that is why the spelling and grammar is so bad in this one but I promise the next chapter that comes out will be betaed no matter one, so please Beta anyone please and review

So tell me if this is worth writing


	2. Wolfie, Wolfgang, Whatever You Want

Wolfie No Seriously That's My Name

Chapter Two

"Wolfie are you ok, sweetheart, you look pale?" Mum asks, looking worried.

"I'm fine," I say shortly.

"Are you sure, cause you look pale, don't you think he looks pale?" Mum asks, turning to Dad, who looks me up and down for a second and then goes back to eating his food.

"Well," Mum says, impatiently.

"He looks fine," Dad says.

"Well, tell me if you start feeling unwell."

"Will do," I say, taking another bite out of my steak.

I don't know if I can tell her I'm feeling off because I just found the love of my life. and the worse part is she doesn't date anyone, and I mean _anyone_.

Mum would probably be going into overdrive with worry; she doesn't like seeing anyone unhappy, especially me and Dad.

"So, how was you first day of being a senior?" Mum asks.

"Yeah kid, how was it, Jack didn't get himself killed did he?" Dad asks, taking another bite of steak, and then looking over at me.

"No, Jack's fine."

"Anything exciting happen?" Mum asks, looking over at me anxiously.

"Not really, school was pretty boring, the usual. Though there was one random thing that happened."

"What?" Mum asks, looking thrilled that she's finally getting something out of me.

"I imprinted."

"You what," she shrieks, in shock.

"I imprinted," I repeat.

"But, your so young," Mum yelps, and then jumps out of her seat to hug me.

"I was younger," Dad says, and then looks over at me and smiles. "What's her name, kid?" Dad asks.

"Oh, um, Sophia Hope," I say.

"Isn't she that girl that Jack was saying once refuses to date anyone?" Mum asks, looking clearly alarmed now.

"That's the one," I grumble.

"Oh," Mum sighs, dramatically.

"Yeah."

"So, what are you going to do?"

"What Jack said to do, give it my best shot," I say grimly, and then slump down in my sit.

"This doesn't look like your best shot," Dad surveys.

"Yeah, well she's not here, and right now I am going to sulk about the fact that this is going to be really hard, and that when I met her I was making out with a freshmen and skipping class."

"You what!" Mum screams.

"Did I forget to mention that?" I say.

"Wolfie Embry Paul Fuller!" Mum yells, jabbing her finger in my direction.

This is going to be a long night.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Do I look ok?" I ask Jack.

I've never really cared before about what I wore as long as it was easy to put on, but today I have to look good. Good enough for the purest girl in school, who just saw me making out with a freshmen and skipping class, to reconsider her opinion of me and maybe even check me out.

"How the hell should I know," Jack says.

"Well."

"I think the tie makes you look like a try hard," Jack finally says

I rip the thing off that I wore to someone's wedding, don't remember who's though, and stare at myself. Dark jeans, the one's Mum bought me last year, something about how dark jeans suited me, and some black shirt that a girl I use to date, said made me look fit and hot.

I was just praying Sophia Hope would agree with my ex's opinion, even my mums would do.

"How about now?"

"You look fine, can we go already?"

I look at the mirror, I still look exactly the same as always, nothing impressive about me besides my height maybe, but that all depends if you think height matters, with my luck she probably like's guys that are short.

"Are you sure?"

"Fuck, you're as bad as Jenny," Jack says.

"I'm not as bad as your 13 year old sister," I grumble.

"You're getting there, can we go now or what?"

"Yeah, fine," I say.

Ever since I admitted last night that I had imprinted, Mum has been pissed and overjoyed as well as worried, she was pissed about the whole skipping thing, but Dad saved me from punishment saying I had enough to think about.

Dad has been calm as always, and more sympathetic rather then Mum, who is all over the place with her emotions asking all these questions that I don't have the answers to. I scurry out my room quickly, and race to the door before she sees me and asks more questions.

"Bye, Mum," I shout from the door, as we go to leave.

"Good luck," she screams. "Hang on; I want to tell you something."

"No time, we're late," I yell.

I know whatever she is going to say is going to be about imprinting, and I don't want to hear it, I just want to, I don't know win her over already and skip through all this shit.

By the time we get to school I find myself searching for her, I don't even know who she hangs out with, mainly because I never really see her, she's too different from me. She's innocent and pure, and kind of a novelty and a game for a lot of guys. Everyone wants to make sure she stops wearing that purity ring, and they want to be the reason for why.

The point is, I always just avoided all of that shit, mainly cause I thought guys that did that kind of shit, toyed with peoples emotions, were ass wholes and had nothing better to do with there sad and lonely lives. And the other reason was pretty simple; me and Jack are meant to be the rebels of the school.

Finally I spot her, she's with a group of about five people, three of them are guys, which irritates me cause I have no claim over her and they could flirt with her, one of them could be her boyfriend, but I know she doesn't date which is my saving grace.

"Don't just stand there like a dogger, go talk to her," Jack says, elbowing me in the ribs.

"What do I say?"

"Whatever you normally say to girls."

"I don't normally say much, they come on to me."

"Well then, I don't know. Say her eyes are nice, or some shit, chicks like that."

"Will you come with me?" I ask, and I know I sound like a whiny child.

"Sure," Jack says. "But I draw the line at holding hands."

"Get fucked," I say, gruffly.

Together, Jack and I make our way towards her, and her friends. I know for a fact this isn't usual, Jack and I mainly stick together since we're unstable and werewolves. I mean we talk to other people, but we got labeled a long time ago the school rebels, because we always seemed so mysterious.

The point is neither of us has spoken a word to any of these people, because if they're not in our classes, then we just don't see them, and none of them are in our classes. My hands are sweaty and I feel like such a loser.

By the time we reach their group they are all looking at us curiously, trying to figure out why we're over here.

"What do you want?" A guy with short brown hair asks, I don't even know what to say, I'm too busy trying not to stare at Sophia Hope and freak her out.

"None of your fucking business," Jack snarls.

"Don't swear," a perfect voice says.

"I'll swear if I f............." Jack starts, but stops when he sees who said it.

"I know why you're here, and I wont tell anyone," Sophia Hope says, and looks over at me.

I think I almost faint when she looks at me, but then I remember that what kind of guy faints.

There's no way she knows about me imprinting on her, so what is she going on about?

"Tell anyone what?" I ask, in complete confusion.

"What I saw yesterday."

"What did you see?"

"I saw you and Amber Carmen, making out in the sports equipment closet," she states, but she says it in away that shows she's disappointed, and I can't believe I forgot about that.

Jack, frowns at me, and rolls his eyes at my silence.

"Yo, Wolf, bro talk," Jack says.

"Right, yeah, um."

"Don't go spreading what you saw" Jack says gruffly, and then glares at the guy with the brown hair and drags me away.

"What was that?" Jack yells at me, as soon as we're far away

"What?"

"You sat there like a loser."

"Shut up."

"Well you did."

"I know, ok."

"Well good, now go fix it, and make her want you more then you want her."

"This isn't a game Jack, this is real, I can't make her love me more cause that's impossible."

"Well, at least make her think it."

"How am I going to do that?"

"I don't know, that's not my job, she's not my imprint."

"Boys."

We both jump at Quil's voice; he looks at us and grins.

"I heard the good news, Wolfie, congratulations."

"Thanks."

"Jared told everyone, and your mother is very happy" Quil says.

Talking to Quil freaked me out cause he tried to keep it formal, and yet tonight I'll probably see him drinking a bear shirtless, kissing, Claire, his wife, and playing with his two daughters, Millie, and Katy.

"Yeah she is."

"Well, I'll see you both later, keep out of trouble Jack."

"Why the fuck does everyone always say that?"

"Cause you'll always need reminding," I say, grinning.

Jack punches me lightly.

"You punch like Jenny," I say.

"Fuck you," Jack says grinning. "Hey just so you know, Wolfie, you'll get the girl so don't worry."

"Thanks man."

"Anytime."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

School was a bust I didn't see her all day, and I have no idea what she does after school. So I'm losing my mind all day. All I did was think about her, and Jack is out with some girl named Polly or Ann, or something, who cares, he's out and if I go home, Mum will be all up in my face with questions and what did I say.

The only thing left to do is go for a walk or something stupid, so I end up walking around town, pass the small houses and kids, and the losers that point and whisper stuff about how I'm a protector. It's not like there's much point in worrying, the Cullen's and us are like friends. It's so whacked up.

Of course, I end up walking around so much it gets dark, and Mum called me twice wondering where I was, I finally texted her back and I said I had to think.

She left me alone after that, I just keep thinking about how to get Sophia Hope to love me, and it's impossible, she won't even date anyone. Maybe we could just become friends.

I think I almost lose it when I see her walking along the streets in the dark, what is she thinking, is she insane?

"Sophia Hope," I call.

She turns around straight away and gives me a confused look. "What do you want, Wolfgang?" she asks.

"My names not, Wolfgang, it's just Wolfie."

"Oh, sorry, I always just assumed."

"It would make more sense, but it's just Wolfie."

"Oh, well sorry,"

"You can call me Wolfgang, if you want."

"Wolfie is fine," she says, and then smiles at me. "What do you need Wolfie, I already explained I wont tell anyone."

"I trust you," I blurt out.

"Thank you," she says sincerely, and she smiles at me again.

"Do you want me to walk you home, its dark?"

"No thank you, I'll be fine, but thank you for asking."

"Are you always this polite?" I blurt out

"Yes, I try to be" she explains.

"That's nice," I say.

"Nice, that's a new one."

"What did you expect?"

"I'm not sure; I just didn't think guys like you said 'Nice'."

"Guys like what?"

"You know, rebels," Sophia Hope explains honestly.

"Yeah, well part of being a rebel is breaking the rules; I break the rules of the rebel code which makes me even more rebel."

"Wouldn't that mean nerds are rebels too?"

"Guess," I say, with a shrug. "So, who was that brown haired guy today?" I ask.

"That was, William."

"Oh, are you two like a couple or something?"

Sophia Hope looks at me in surprise. "I know you know I don't date so why ask the question?"

"How'd you know I know that?"

"Everyone knows," she says simply.

"So, you guys aren't together?"

"No, Wolfie, we're not. Well thank you for walking me home, Wolfie, although it was unplanned on my part, but you managed to walk me all the way home," Sophia Hope says, and then smiles at me again.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't realize," I say, turning to see the small yellow house.

"No, it was a nice thing really, I guess I'll see you at school," she says, and then with one last wave walks inside.

Well at least I know her and William aren't dating, and I have no competition.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jack's glaring at me, he's pissed at me and he's right too, I am being pretty boring.

"Come on, Wolfie," he nags.

He's got every right to be annoyed at me, I am beyond boring, but what am I suppose to say, I mean really?

"I'm not in the mood."

"Come on, dude, it's not like you'll be cheating," Jack says, rolling his eyes at me.

"I know that," I say, gritting my teeth and glaring at him. Does everyone have to keep reminding me we're not together?

"So, come on, I promised Shelly that I had a friend for her friend."

"Jack, just leave it."

"So, I guess I was wrong about the friend thing," Jack says, and then goes to leave my room, great a freaking guilt trip from Jack, who practically rules the whole I-am-a-bastard thing.

"Wait," I call.

Jack turns around and grins at me that evil grin.

"You won't regret it man," he says, smiling.

Somehow, I highly doubt that.

Authors Note

Wolfie is coming into his own, and I hope you like him. Do you want to hear, Sophia Hope P.O.V or not, or do you want 50/50 of each P.O.V, or just Wolfie P.O.V, or just Sophia Hopes P.O.V. or just hers occasionally? Let me know.

Bible Chick


	3. Dates and Fights Walk Hand In Hand

Wolfie No Seriously That's My Name

Chapter Three

Mum was making dinner, and Dad was what he liked to call Taste Testing the food for her, while Mum was hitting him to stop eating the food.

"Jared, stop it," Mum yelled, irritated, but obviously amused as well.

I was almost positive we could both slip past without some explanation, but of course nothing is ever that simple is it.

"Jack, I didn't hear you come in," Mum says.

"Fuck," I mutter.

Dad looks over at me, and does that whole frowning disapprovingly thing, obviously he heard me.

"Yeah, sorry auntie Kim, I came in the back way," Jack admits.

"So, where are you two sneaking off too?" Mum asks, grinning at the both of us.

"No where," I say.

"Don't lie, where are you going?"

"Jack has a date," I say.

"And you're his date?" Mum asks, biting her lip to stop from smiling, obviously amused by her gay joke. Jack on the other hand thinks she meant it, and looks completely insulted.

"I have a _girl_ date," Jack says loudly. "And so does Wolfie."

"You won over, Sophia Hope, already?" Mum asks, looking surprised. Well thanks Mum, for showing your faith in me.

"In his wet dreams," Jack spits out. "I mean dreams."

Mum raises her eyebrows at him, and Jack goes a tiny bit red, what a loser.

"I'm doing Jack a favor and going on a date with his date friend, or something," I admit.

Mum looks at me, and frowns. "Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"Nope, but its one date. I'm not taken and Jack needs my help, so why not," I say, shrugging.

Dad swipes some more food out of the pot, and Mum turns to hit him with a towel.

"Be careful, that hurt," Dad cries.

"That was the point," Mum retorts.

God, they're so weird, why can't they be normal?

"Bye, Mum," I call.

"See you." Jack waves.

"Be careful boys," Mum yells, but it's obvious she's distracted, well awesome.

At least their weirdness comes in handy.

"God, they're so disgusting," I say as I turn back to the house, and see them both kissing. That window is far too big, have they ever heard of closing the curtains? No one wants to see that. Talk about nightmares later.

"My parents are the same," Jack says, shaking his head in disgust. "Come on, we can't be late, Shelly's a bitch and I don't want to piss her off before the date ends."

"What's her friend like?"

"Who knows? Hot probably, and most likely a bitch as well."

"So, just to be clear, you don't like Shelly at all really?"

"Yep, guess so. Does thinking she's hot count as something?"

"No."

"Well, I guess not then," Jack says with a shrug, and pulls out of the driveway.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So, as I was saying. The bitch was all like; up in my face about nothing. Can I seriously help it if her friends choose me over her? I mean really," Shelly says.

I stare at her, she's one of those bitchy, sort of stupid, but not really, pettier hot chicks, and her friend, my date, Alexandria, is the same, just great.

I glare at Jack, who completely and utterly ignores me. This is the last time I do him a favor, fuck that, anyone. Besides Sophia Hope of course, but then again, I'd do anything for her.

"So, where are we going?" Alexandria asks me, she's been trying to get me to hold her hand all night and pay attention to her, but it's not like I want to be even remotely near her.

"Baileys' I guess," I say. I mean, it's sort of obvious, we're right in front of the place.

"Cool," she says.

Not really, more like unoriginal, its obvious Jack isn't even trying with his girl, but then again, Jack doesn't have to try with, um, well anyone.

We take the first booth we see as soon as we enter, I let Alexandria go first so I can sit on the end, better escape root, which I am seriously considering.

"So, is the food nice here?" she asks.

"Sure."

"Cool. There's this nice place in Forks, we should check it out sometime."

I don't respond to that, instead I turn and death stare at Jack, who is doing nothing but being a massive ass whole, and ignoring me.

"Yeah, maybe," I finally say, answering her.

"Hello, how may I help you?"

I look up, and there she is in all her glory, Sophia Hope. She looks at me in surprise, and then smiles softly

"Hey," I choke out, trying to keep calm, and failing.

"Are you ready to order?" she asks sweetly, after giving me a smile as a hello.

Jack looks down at the menu for a second, and then looks back up. "Steak and Coke, thanks."

"Salad, please," Shelly tells her.

"Um, the steak sounds good as well," Alexandria says.

"What would you recommend?" I ask Sophie Hope.

"Anything here is lovely," she says, smiling at me.

"But, what's _your_ favorite?" I ask.

"Oh, um, the chicken burger," she admits, seeming flustered.

"Then that is what I want."

"Oh, well, ok then. Any more drinks?"

"Just water," I say, and the girls nod in agreement.

"Is she your ex?" Shelly asks, looking over at Sophia Hope intentionally after she left.

"No."

"Really, it seemed like it?"

"She doesn't date," I say.

"Oh my god, I've heard about her, that chick that doesn't date. I thought it was like some random rumor, but I heard some guys talking about it, they even have some huge pole on who can, you know, do her first," Alexandria says.

"Pole," I repeat, trying to ignore the anger that is completely taking over me. For anyone to even try and play her like that…

"Yeah, you know, they're like all betting, or something," Shelly says.

"Who?" I demand.

"Oh, you know, Matt, Ranger, and that gang," Shelly says, rolling her eyes. I know those guys, not fucking well since they go to Forks, but I know 'em. Sometimes they try and throw bonfires at the rez here too, to be in with it, or whatever. They're always causing trouble and doing stupid shit, so Sam makes us keep an eye on them.

"Those retards," I say, shaking slightly.

"Chill man, it's not like they have a fucking chance," Jack says.

I stared at him. "I need a favor," I said.

Jack rolled his eyes. "Well you know, I'm always up for a fight."

"You're going to leave?" Shelly pouted.

"Sorry babe, but I'll call kay," Jack said, which was properly a lie since I could tell he had been looking bored with her already.

Alexandria looked over at me, waiting for the usual I'll call thing, or I'm sorry.

"I won't call," I say, which is honest, and then walk out of the restaurant ready to cause some pain.

XXXXXXXXX

"So what's the plan?" Jack asks as we pull up at Matt's house. I stare at him; I thought it was pretty obvious.

"We kick the shit out of him, and warn him to take the bets off, or else," I say.

"Original," Jack snorts.

"Please, like you can talk. Besides, you owe me; I've beaten up people for you."

"Are you sure though Wolfie?"

"Are you growing a conscious?" I ask in mock horror.

"No."

"Good, and trust me I want to do this. Just if things get crazy stop me, ok?" I ask.

"I got your back bro. I mean, we are a pack."

I nod my head, and we walk up to the front door. Like I expected, Matt, answers the door and his best mate, Corey. They both look at us, they don't like us cause we ruin there fun, or whatever, and it's pretty mutual.

"What the fuck do you want?" Matt asks.

"I hear you have a bet on who can fuck Sophia Hope," Jack bites out.

"So?" Corey asks, bored.

"So end it, in fact don't go anywhere near her," I say through gritted teeth.

"No," Matt says, grinning at my annoyance. "Besides, what's it to you, are you fucking her or something?"

"No."

"So?"

"So, it's simple leave her alone, ok? Stop making bets about her, stop talking about her, stop anything that has to do with her, and I won't kill you like I really want to now."

"I got news for you, dog, you're not scary. You're named after a freaking dog, so shouldn't I be your master? Fuck off, and since you felt the need to come around here to say that, well trust me, I'm gonna win the bet now. If you want I can send you proof," he says, and then chuckles.

That's all it takes for me take a swing at him, and for all hell to break loose.

Lets just say that, that night I was washing blood off my hands.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

So, I have a freaking black eye, though Matt had much worse. He's black and blue all over, Jack stopped me from breaking his arm, and then we left when we were assured he wouldn't go anywhere near Sophia.

I can't even bear the thought of getting out of bed, but never the less I stumble out and get dressed, and make my way to the kitchen. Dad and Mum are already eating of course, thanks for waiting guys.

"Wolfie, we have some great news," Mum says, and then she turns to see me and her face shatters.

"Oh my god, you have a black eye, and a cut. What happened?" she demands.

A cut, oh right, freaking bear bottle. Mum jumps up and stares at the long cut cross my cheek.

"What happened?" She repeats.

Dad is standing up now and looking me. "He'll be fine, the cut isn't deep."

"How would you know?" Mum yelps.

"Paul use to fight all the time."

"Oh. Now what happened?" Mum screams.

"Nothing," I mutter.

Lies.

"Wolfie Embry Paul Fuller, tell me the truth now," Mum orders.

"Fine, I got in a fight." I sigh.

"With who?" Dad asks.

"Matt Ranger."

"Why?"

It's rare that I get into fights, and there always just for Jack. I normally come out pretty clean, and most of the time they never find out. It was that damn beer bottle he throw at me, it hurt like a bitch, which made me loose it for a second, and let's just say that's when he threw the punch.

And sure we're fast healers, but it's pretty bad. It's gonna take till at least the end of the day, not to mention that since everyone's gonna see it, and it's on my face, I might have to apply make up incase everyone asks questions. Jack had to do that once, he was so pissed off.

"He was just talking shit about Sophia, I had to make him shut it," I say.

Dad looks at me with understanding.

"Let me handle this," Dad says gently to Mum, and then leads me into his work room.

"So, go on, give me the speech," I say with a sigh.

"I'm not gonna say anything kid," Dad says.

"What?"

"When you imprint everything changes, ok so you're gonna mess up, you're gonna fight, and I did it all. So all I'm gonna say is whatever you do for her just make sure she wants it too, and kid your doing ok, and everything is gonna be ok."

"Thanks, Dad."

"Anytime, kid," Dad says, smiling.

He then gives me a quick hug before I pull away hearing Jack beeping.

"See you," I say.

I rush past Mum, kissing her check quickly.

"Love you," I yell, and before she can respond I rush outside.

"So, how as it?" Jack asks as soon as I get in. He's fine, besides a small cut from the same beer bottle that hit me. He tried to stop it.

"Fine. Dad was cool, you?"

"Mum freaked, Dad glared, and we went for a walk, whatever," Jack says, rolling his eyes. "I'll get a speech later, but it was worth it just to hit Matt, he's an ass, and it felt good."

"Yep," I say with agreement.

When we pull up at school, I'm surprised to see a brown haired girl march up to me like she's on some sort of mission.

"Wolfie," she says all business like.

"Yeah?"

"Sophia Hope is looking for you."

"Oh."

"Yeah, and just so you know, I think violence is wrong."

And then she storms off. What the hell. I look around for Sophia, and sure enough I see her walking towards me. I smile at her, and she frowns deeply. Oh shit, what have I done?

"I get the feeling your fucked," Jack says, and then wonders off.

Oh Great.

I have a feeling Jack's right.

Authors Note

Hey So sorry for the wait, I was busy my Beta was busy it happens, what else is there to say thank you for all your reviews I got a few less reviews on the last chapter, so please review and let me know your thoughts what you want to happen with the story what you don't like whatever.

The next chapter should be up soon

Bible Chick


	4. Angry Girls Freak Me Out

Wolfie, No Seriously That's My Name

Chapter Four

I've never seen Sophia angry before, in fact, girls that are angry freak the shit out of me.

They're not like guys, who just punch the shit out of each other and move on, no they're much more controlled about it, which is fucking scary.

"Wolfie, would you mind if we spoke?" Sophia asked formally.

Jack looked at me and let out a low whistle."You're in for it," he said, a smile on his lips.

I death glared him, but he ignored me, bastard.

"Sure," I said, though I was seriously considering making a run for it, I mean she was freaking me out.

She led the way to a classroom, and fucking everyone was watching us, wondering what we were doing together.

I followed her into the room and she shut the door, and then it was just me and her in a room.

I wondered if she'd get mad if I kissed her, she was glaring me at the moment and I had a feeling this was not the right moment to kiss the girl I was in love with.

I ran my hands through my hair, something that I always do when I'm stressed. It's like this fucking habit I developed. I ran my hands through my hair five more times, five fucking more times; I must have looked like a massive retard before Sophia began to speak.

"Wolfie, I've never been so angry," she whispered, her voice was low and it was seriously scary.

I mean, I've seen some scary shit. I've seen Paul naked, that image still burns me to this day, but this was different. I am seriously terrified.

I stay silent, it's not like I have anything to say yet, and I suppose I could tell her about the time I accidentally shot myself in the arm. Cause for some reason that is the only thing that is running through my head, that and the fact I think I'd rather die than see her this pissed.

"I mean what you did, you condoned violence," she whispered again.

What was with all the whispering? Seriously, in my house we didn't whisper, we screamed, we yelled. That's what happens when you spend most of your time with werewolves, to stay alive you gotta be heard.

"When?" I asked, there were numerous amounts of times I've been in fights. I just hoped she wasn't talking about last night that would serious. She couldn't' have heard this soon I don't think, Matt Ranger or Corey wouldn't mentioned they got bashed up last night.

"Last night, what you did humiliated me," she whispered again, her voice wobbling.

"The mother fucker deserved it," I said, which was true, but I realized how harsh my words sounded.

"Don't swear, and it doesn't matter, it wasn't up to you," she said quietly.

"You're talking about me bashing up Matt Ranger right?"

"Yes."

"So what's the problem? He was saying stuff, and I just made sure he stopped," I explained. I mean wasn't this meant to be romantic or something? Why was she acting like I did something wrong? I was being nice, how could she not see that?

"Wolfie, I don't want, I didn't need you to do that."

"I know. I just did, ok?"

"I don't believe in violence, and you just did it in my honor."

"So?"

I just don't get it. She didn't do it, her hands were cleaned. Who cares, she was fine, I did the right thing why was she mad at me?

"So, Wolfie, it makes it seem like I believe in it too," she said, her voice quieter now, it was below a whisper

"I was trying to get the ass whole to back off and stop saying shit, I did you a favor."

How could she not see that I was the nice guy?

"What do you like Matt Ranger or something?"

"No, Wolfie, I don't."

"Did you like him talking smack about you?"

"No Wolfie, but I didn't let it get to me."

"Well it got to me, so I fixed it."

"Wolfie, you don't understand. My reputation is ruined" Sophia explained, and then she began to cry, tears were falling down her face.

"It's ok, I'll fix it," I said.

"You can't Wolfie, now everyone thinks I'm dating you, and everyone thinks that I believe in violence. If my grandmother here's one words of these rumors she'll be so upset, Wolfie. I try to be a good person, I try to do all the right things, and now you have everyone thinking different."

"I just wanted to shut Matt up."

"But why Wolfie, we're not even friends."

"I don't know cause I just did, not everything has an answer."

"Wolfie, you can leave. I just wanted to tell you that I don't want to talk to you anymore; I just want you to leave me alone. Your heart was in the right place, but I-"

She didn't have to say anymore, because I had already made a run for it. I really had fucked things up.

She didn't even wanna talk to me now.

Jack was right I am fucked.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

4 days and 12 hours.

4 days 12 hours and 3 seconds.

4 days 12 hours and 4 seconds.

4 days 12 hours and 5 seconds.

"Wolfie!" Jack yelled, he was standing in front of me looking like he had something important to say.

As far as I am concerned, counting down the hours of how long it's been since I've seen the love of my life is much more fun.

I know I am pathetic and all that shit, but I am going to wallow. Besides, when I wallow mum cuts the crust off my sandwiches, which I swear is the best thing ever.

"What?" I ask, looking at him.

"I have an idea."

"I don't care."

"No, it's a good one."

"What?"

"You know Sophia's grandma, Lucy? Well she needs help around the house, you know to fix stuff, there's your in. If you impress her grandma, you impress her, problem solved.

Well, it's not like I have anything to lose.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Standing on the porch is completely awkward, especially in this polo shirt mum made me wear. I hate polo shirts, they're just so annoying. I don't know how anyone can stand wearing them, I seriously don't. I knock on the door three times, which is respectable I think, well let's hope so.

After two minutes, cause I am a retard and I counted, a little old lady answers the door, she's short and plump, and she smiles at me warmly.

"Hey," I say, tugging at my shirt again like a massive idiot.

"How can I help you?"

"I heard you needed some help around your house, and I thought if you want, I could do it for you," I said.

She looked me up and down expecting if I was a killer or something, it looked like she about to say no so I went for the selling point.

"Free of charge of course."

"Oh, no, I would pay," she said, still smiling. Obviously she loved me now I was offering to help for free.

"I'll tell you what, you pay me in food and it'll work out well," I said, grinning.

"You're a sweet boy, come on inside and I'll tell you what needs to be done, and then I'll fix you a sandwich."

I smiled at her.

Three hours later, I was still trying to put some television stand up that made absolutely no sense, when I heard footsteps. Lucy had gone out to buy some bread, so unless it was a killer, a psycho, or a robber, my best bet it was Sophia, beautiful Sophia. I stared at the television stand and tried to act like I was seriously working it out, and succeeding. As far as I was concerned I was going to call Dad and get him to help as soon as Sophia was out of sight.

"Nan, I'm home," Sophia yelled.

"She went to get bread," I called.

A couple of seconds later she walked in and stared at me in shock.

"What are you doing here?"

"Helping your grandma."

"Why?"

"Cause I'm trying to be nice."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"I thought I said I don't want to speak to you, Wolfie," she said softly.

"Yeah, I know."

"So why are you here?"

"To help out an elderly lady."

"Oh, Wolfie maybe you could help out someone else?"

"Nah, I'm good here."

Sophia looked at me, and her features soften and she smiled at me. "I can't be your friend, not if you fight, Wolfie. I'm sorry," she said, and turned to walk away.

"I'll stop," I said.

Sophia turned around. "How?"

"You can help me," I said.

Sophia looked at me.

"Wolfie, I don't know if that's a good idea."

"Why?" I asked, walking towards her.

"Because." Sophia gulped, was I making her nervous?

"Why?" I repeated.

"Because you make me nervous, and strangely enough I like you just the way you are," Sophia blurted out, and then she took off. I was about to run after her and ask what she was talking about, but Lucy came in.

"Wolfie I got the bread, was that Sophia I saw running off?"

"Don't know," I lied.

I couldn't leave now, I had to win over her grandma, so I just smile at her. That was the right thing to do right, let's face it when it came to Sophia, I never knew what the right thing to do was.

"I'll help you make lunch," I offered.

"You really are a sweet boy."

But all I could think was what the hell did Sophia mean. So she likes me the way I am, and she was nervous, girls are so confusing. There's only one solution to this; ask Mum.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So what do I do?" I ask.

Mum jumped at the chance to talk about my feelings or whatever. Personally I think she's been training for this her whole life with all her Dr Phil shows and Oprah.

Once I told her everything and after a lot of mmm's and stuff, she was obviously bursting to cry and give me advice, tears were falling down her face as well speak.

"Mum, it's not sad."

"It's just, I remember when you thought girls had cooties, and now you're in love, and it's just so adorable," she squeaked.

"I wouldn't' call it adorable." I mean do I look adorable? I'm over 6 foot, there is nothing adorable about that.

"Well I would."

"Mum, I'm a guy we're not adorable."

"You are to me, and Sophia seems so lovely."

"Yeah she is mum, so what should I do?"

"Oh you're so grown up," she yelps, and here come the water works. After 20 minutes of crying, and remising on my first day of school and high school, she finally stopped crying.

"So, what should I do?" I asked, repeating my question again. This is the last time I ask my mother anything, and I mean _anything_.

"You should go slow, Wolfie. Don't scare her, become her friend," Mum says.

"I don't want to be her friend, I want to be her boyfriend," I whine.

"I know, but Sophia is obviously scared."

"Of what?"

"Of love."

"Why?"

"Well you'd have to ask her that," Mum says, rolling her eyes at me like I'm stupid. Women are so confusing.

How has dad done it for the last billion years?

"I'm gonna go talk to dad," I said.

"Oh, a father son talk," she gushes, and here go the tears.

It's not hard to track down Dad, he's watching TV, and looks kind of bored.

"What's up kid?"

"Mum's crying."

"Should I go hide the baby pictures?" Dad asks.

"I think it's probably too late."

"It is about you growing up, right?" Dad asked, and I can sense the worry in his tone.

"Yep."

"Oh, ok then. So, what you say this time?"

"Nothing."

"Wolfie," he warned.

"Fine, I may have asked her for girl advice."

"And how did that go?"

"She cried, a lot."

"So, you gonna tell me the problem kid?"

"Suppose," I say shrugging, and then just like always, I tell Dad my problem with the whole Sophia thing.

"Well?" I ask after I've finished explaining everything.

"Well, what do you think?"

"What?"

"She's your imprint, not mine, kid. I don't know what to do, I mean just be there."

"That's your advice?"

"Yep"

"That sucks."

"Sorry."

"You know what, I blame you."

"What?"

"For all this, if it wasn't for your genetics life wouldn't so hard. I wouldn't be in love with Sophia and things would be simpler."

"Yep," Dad says grinning at me.

"You think this is funny?"

"You just remind me of me at your age, I was a mess too."

"I am not a mess."

"Yes you are."

"Fine ,I'm a mess, what do I do about it?"

"Get the girl."

"Thanks," I say sarcastically.

Inspirational message of the day:

Life Is Shit, Women Are Confusing ,and Mums Always Cry, it never changes.

"Jared, have you seen this picture of Wolfie when he was three? It's so cute," Mum calls from the kitchen.

It's gonna be a long night.

Authors Note

Thank you for all the reviews I appreciate all of them, as with Sophia P.O.V, I will do it but not till later mainly because I like the mystery of you guys not knowing what she thinks the build up. Please leave suggestions and ideas


	5. Through A Virgins Eyes

Authors Note

It's been a month since my update today, but this will probably be posted later cause of my Beta, but anyway I know I should have updated but I just couldn't think of what to write and then I had a thought. Time to hear from Sophia, so I guess this might kill some of the suspense, but I really want to hear what you guys think of her and explain a little more about her.

Wolfie, No Seriously That's My Name

Chapter 5

Through A Virgins Eyes

I'm a morning person, one of the few lucky people in the word to be able to fully function in the mornings, but I have to be asleep by at least 10:30 at night, I literary can't keep my eyes open any longer than that. It's an impossible task.

Maybe it explains my dislike for parties, but I doubt it. I've just never liked them there's something about them, which irrupts to me, the whole idea: drinking, listening to loud music and dancing, more grinding really, and then if you don't do any of those things you're left to feel out of place the whole night. I always am the one that doesn't do any of these. Even my closet friends at least drink, and I can't really join in on conversations because people either want to hassle me for the fact I'm not drinking or are too drunk to bother speaking to.

Either way I dislike parties and like mornings.

Which is why I'm already up half an hour before I should be, and listening to Charlotte Church in my room. My Grandma gave me the C.D my last birthday, music she approves of really.

I like Charlotte Church, she does have a beautiful voice, my own mother didn't send me a present, which wasn't a surprise. Still I even try and picture what she would have sent anyway and I couldn't even think of anything she would know I wanted, is that sad? I know the answer of course, but sometimes I wish I knew she knew what I liked and always sent me the most perfect presents finding the stuff I didn't even know I wanted, but really did.

Of course I know that is too much to ask of anyone, but just once I wish I had someone that knew me better then I knew me. Not like that ever really happens. I twirl my purity ring around and stare at it. My Grandmother had it engraved and it says the word Pure. I stare at it, the whole point of this ring is to wait for the perfect person to marry so it'll be worth it, and if I don't find someone, then this would make it all pointless.

I'm saving myself saving myself for The Guy, most people don't know this but I do date. Well I will when The Guy comes along. I'm waiting for The One; I want all my firsts to be with The Guy and not some other guy that I regret it with. I want it to mean something, I know I sound like I've read one too many romance novels and all that, but that's honestly want I think. I'm waiting and I'm not going to settle.

I mean, sure I'm scared that the one won't come and I'll just end up dying alone, but how much bad luck can one person have. I have faith, faith that I'll find The Guy.

It's sad when I think about it. The Guy in my mind is always polite and sweet and caring and has baby blue eyes for some reason, and yet whenever I picture it these days Wolfie's head flashes through my mind. I know, I know, Wolfie as in Wolfie Fuller, I remember the first day I saw him, he was walking down the hallway with Jack and they both looked beautiful, of course nothing like how I pictured the guy in my head, but still heart stopping good looking, somehow though Wolfie just seemed more for me, and I honestly thought he was The Guy. It was like I knew he was something, like he and I would somehow just work.

I mean how stupid is that, of course that was freshmen year, and I soon learned what Wolfie was like. There's only so many times you can hear his name being bought up in the girl's bathroom, about how good a kisser he is and the occasional girl crying because he doesn't love her. He and Jack were the Heartbreakers of La Push High and I don't even think they know it, at least not to the real reality of it.

I'm pretty sure they live in this elusion where they think the girls don't expect any else from them, and each girl thinks that he'll see she's different just to find themselves crying in the bathroom. Not to mention all the constant fighting and getting in trouble at school, true Jack insinuated most of it, but Wolfie was always right next to him, they are as Thick as Thieves.

So I made a promise to myself to stay away from Wolfie because it was pretty clear he wasn't The Guy. The Guy wasn't a player or a rule breaker, he was sweet and gentle and funny, in an endearing way, and good looking sure, but in subtle ways. The Guy was just different, and Wolfie is in no way shape of form The Guy.

Besides freshmen year is all about learning, and I learnt that Wolfie was just trouble.

So, as you can imagine there's no story to it, after that he didn't even notice me, after all we're in completely different social groups, so why would he? Even after freshmen year I knew what he was like, I always sort of hoped he'd follow me and win me over, but that didn't happen, it's only now he's bothered to notice me and that was after I caught him making out with a girl in the sports equipment closet.

At first I thought it was because he wanted to make sure that I kept my mouth shut, but then he started helping out my grandmother for food and walking me home.

And then there was that stupid thing about me not wanting him to change I blurted out. I've never felt so stupid in my life, I mean _come on,_ Wolfie Fuller I said that to, a legend at my school.

Why would he want to change in the first place?

And he bashed up Matt Ranger; I hate violence, maybe that's because of my past. The world past always feels wrong; it doesn't feel like it's in my past it feels like it's a part of me.

And he wants to be my friend; I mean he must know that I couldn't hang out with him.

It would just be too weird we're nothing alike, and violence, I just can't stand it, the idea makes me shiver at the thought.

It's so stupid to think about Wolfie, it's all so silly, in a week this whole thing will pass, he'll lose interest like he has with everyone else and the idea of being my friend will be laughable.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At school, Will is the only one at our usual spot, I use to think maybe he could be The Guy, but there's just something about him that I know deep down makes him not the guy.

I mean Will is good looking, cute and sweet, but whenever I look at him I don't feel anything, no butterflies and The Guy will make my stomach freak out and turn upside down all that. Wolfie does that sometimes, makes my stomach freak out, well all the time, but I'm putting that down to the fact that he's so good looking.

God must have been in the best mood the day he made him, because he's beautiful, but maybe that's what you get when both your parents a so good looking. His mother is beautiful and is obviously unaware of it. I've seen her around and she always looks so pretty, the kind you would miss maybe, but I've always been observant. His Dad, well he looks like his Dad, besides his mother eyes that soften him and her smile, god he has such a heartbreaking smile, I have to stop thinking about this. I twirl my ring again, he is not The Guy, I remind myself.

"Hey," Will says, sitting up and smiling gently at me.

"Oh, hey."

"So, what you been up too?" Will asks. I look over at him, Will is really smart, he wants to be a doctor the kind of job I always picture The Guy will have.

I always have hoped maybe I will meet The Guy because of Will, will become friends with him at Medical School, it just seems like the perfect picture. You know meet The Guy through a friend, a nice smart friend.

But in all honesty it doesn't really bother me what The Guy does as long as he is The Guy, and treats me like The Guy will, you know love me, but I don't know, just somehow be perfect for me.

"Nothing much, Wolfie is helping my Grandma out," I say, sitting down next to him.

Will has never been a fan of Wolfie because Will thinks Wolfie thinks he's all that because of his parents and stuff.

Plus it upsets Will that all the girls go for those guys who just use them, at least that's what he said to me in freshmen year when he caught me starring ,that was when Will and I had first just become friends.

It was my first year in La Push and I still hadn't got use to the idea of how small the town was and how everyone knew each other, it was the same year I got the purity ring.

I really wanted a fresh start, and I had been asked by a couple of boys, and I kept turning them down because they weren't The Guy, so I decided to just make it official. I was waiting and it turns a lot of guys off the fact you won't have sex till marriage, of course The Guy won't care.

But I still kept saying no to guys who thought, well, they didn't think I would stay pure.

So I came up with the no dating at all, because in all honestly I didn't want to date anyone, but The One anyway so why bother with anyone else?

I notice Wolfie walking in to school; my stomach does that freak out thing.

"Hey," he says nervously as he approaches me.

"Um, I have to go," I squeak, and run off.

No, Wolfie is not The Guy. The Guy won't scare me so much.

Authors Note

I know it is short, but I didn't want to give too much away about Sophia. I felt like she was coming across as un-relatable and I hope this made her more real, and you guys like her. Please thoughts on Sophia I want to hear them.


	6. A Whole Sentence Without Swearing

So let's start with the obvious, it's been a while, a long while too long, and I'm really sorry, but my sister banned me from the computer. The only one I can see to write on and we came too an agreement; I could use it this week so I'll update all my stories by next Saturday, I promise, and I'm sorry.

I'd still like to thank you for all your reviews and everything, they inspired me so much [cheesy much?] anyway thank you, and here we are back to Wolfie, confused Wolfie, enjoy!

Chapter 6

It's ok to feel pain; Mum told me that when I was eleven and refused to cry when I broke my arm. Which was good advice at the time, I guess, cause it was hurting like a bitch to not be able to cry. I didn't want to be called a girl, God; I was such a loser back then, properly still am. It didn't matter that I cried, though, in the end cause Jack was the toughest in our year, and he was my best friend so if anyone even went to say something he had my back. But that's beside the point, the advice was good, I mean, I needed to cry it helped me get through the pain and shit.

I remember Mum's face too, she was completely freaking out, and I was her only kid, still am after all. Mum's never been able to have any more kids, even though she wanted a big family; she started trying again when I was 6, but it just, well, it never happened, for a while it really got her down which bought Dad down, but then she decided that she was just going to enjoy me more. She told me that when I was 7 and wondered why she had been so sad lately. At the time I couldn't understand a fucking thing she was saying, she kept talking about emotions, but how she had come to terms and all that shit and much like any normal 7 year old I was like what the fuck.

But I'm getting off track again, I wish I never new how to feel pain because watching Sophia run away from me then fucking tore me apart, it was like ripping through me and it hurt like a bitch. God, it killed and even now I'm not over it, and it's been three hours.

Miss Mel is talking about God knows what, like the fuck I care, all I can think about is what have I done, I mean, I knew that it might be awkward, but running away is she fucking serious? Doesn't she know what she's doing? She's killing me, and I can't even be mad at her. The bell rings, and I bail as soon as possible, I think I knock someone over by accident, who gives a shit; I have to make things right with her now, right now.

I'm not a patient person, and don't even get me started on that smug look that was on Bakers face, Will freaking Baker, like he won something, yeah well, he won nothing. What a massive retard, and then he was all "Maybe you smell bad."

Like who says that and is that meant to be funny, or something cause let me tell you it was the lamest joke ever, and it just made me want to hit him with a brick for opening his big fat mouth. Like seriously, he wouldn't have a crush on her or something. No, I don't need anymore problems, she's already running away from me, I don't need some lover boy trailing after her. I don't need my own personal Nathan. Dad still hates that guys guts for kissing Mum, like seriously, we saw a picture of him the other day and Dad cut his face out of it.

How freaking messed up is that, but the really weird part was that I know if it was a bloody picture of Will Baker I would have done the same, hell I properly would have burnt his picture in a fire, or something, I mean, that's messed up. What is wrong with me, I honesty don't want to even know. Don't you hate how life is like that, when you can't work out a damn thing out?

"Wolfie," Jack says, elbowing me.

I look over at him, he looks a tad annoyed but not completely so more just tired, him and his Dad probably had another fight or something, that's all they ever seem too do.

"What?" I grunt.

"The bell rang."

"Oh," I say, chucking my book in my bag. Miss Mel is at her desk fiddling through papers; she looks over at me and smiles slightly.

"I'll try and make the class more interesting next time," she says.

I nod my head awkwardly and follow Jack out to the lunchroom. God, I hate it so much, it's normally just me and Jack at a table, and some random if we can be bothered, when you're the only two werewolves at school you tend to stick together. That's not to say I don't talk to anyone else and I'm some massive loner without Jack, more that sometimes he's the only person I feel like I can having a fucking real conversation with, without feeling like I constantly have to be on guard and be careful with what I say, you know watch myself and all that.

The place is already packed, well as packed as La Push gets, everyone is in their group's texting and talking, and the bitchy girls, or I guess there like the populars or some shit, are all together talking and flirting with anyone they consider hot. It use too be a good feeling to know I could have any of them, and that I have had most of them, but now looking at them I feel sick to my stomach. At so much as holding their hand and the idea of ever kissing them makes me feel bad, like I shouldn't have done that, I mean, how sad can I damn well get?

I scan the place for Sophia, and of course she looks beautiful, she's in the line and she's behind Sara Brime. I hooked up with her last summer, I'm pretty sure she's mostly whiny and has this weird obsession with the color green, like what the fucking hell, and I mean not in general, or anything, just one, me. "You look so nice in Green Wolfie," or "Why didn't you wear Green today?" and then, "Do you have that in green, cause that would look better."

I mean, what the fuck, it's a color and maybe for a change I want to wear the color blue. To make a long, boring story short, we broke up because she was driving me insane, surprisingly Green Girl is really popular and doesn't take well to be broken up with. I mean, she's not some psycho ex, or something stupid or crazy like that, she doesn't follow me around threatening horrible things to me, she's just not my number one fan. Let's just say she wouldn't let me borrow a pen if I needed one, just to be a bitch.

The point was, it bothered me that she was talking to Sophia now, and they didn't run in the same circles so I didn't see the point. I knew few people had noticed my interest in Sophia, and I was betting she would be one of them, and I knew she'd be happy to be a bitch and say something too ruin my chances with Sophia, just cause she could, not cause she wanted me for myself or anything, but just cause she could, like I said, she's a bitch.

I listen as hard as I can too the conversation.

"So, Wolfie seems to like you," Sara says.

"Um, ugh, not really," Sophia says awkwardly.

"Wolfie doesn't waste his time, if you know what I mean," Sara says.

"Uh, ok, good to know," Sophia replies once again awkwardly. I mean how stupid can Sara be not realizing that Sophia does not want to fucking talk to her at all, or about me.

"Why do you look like you're about to kill someone?" Jack asks.

I turn to glare at him. "Cause Sara's being a bitch,"

"So…?"

"She's being a bitch to Sophia."

"About?"

"Me."

"Duh."

"Thanks."

"Well come on, "Sara a bitch to everyone," don't take it personally, if she had it her way half the people that are together wouldn't be," Jack says, clearly not getting it.

"Yeah, but its Sophia."

"Well, if it's Sophia," Jack says, rolling his eyes.

"You know why, I mean, she's the one, just not one in the many."

"Who says shit like that, better yet, when did you start saying shit like that?"

"Since I fell in love."

"Is there an off button?" Jack asks, pretending to try and find one. What an loser.

"Stick to your day job."

"Killing vampires is more of a night job."

"You realize how bad that joke was, right?"

"Yeah, but I figured someone with your IQ would appreciate it."

"Get fucked."

Jack begins to say something back, but I don't hear it cause the next thing I know I hear someone crying, and I realize its Sophia and she's running out of the damn lunch room in tears. What the fuck did Sara say to her? Everyone is now looking over at the scene that took place.

"What the fuck did you say to her?" I demand out of Sara.

She looks at me sort of surprised. "What's with all the emotion?" she asks dryly.

"What are you talking about?"

"We went out for two months and that whole time you didn't show even half of that emotion towards me at all."

She fucking remembers how long we went out for, she fucking even bothered to keep track of the time and remember it.

"So…?"

"And Sophia starts crying and you're about to go all Chris Brown and hit me cause I might be the cause of it."

"I wouldn't hit you," I say through gritted teeth.

"Whatever, it's just interesting that's all," she says smiling.

"What did you say to her?"

"Nothing."

"What did you say?"

"Nothing."

"Sara, just tell me."

"Nothing, all I did was show her a picture of Rihanna, you know, the photo of the damage Chris Brown caused, and she runs out of the room in tears," Sara says. "What a Drama Queen."

I don't bother to hear the rest of her boring story; instead I walk out of the lunchroom as fast as possible. Finding a place to go hide in La Push High is pretty hard since it's so small, so it doesn't take me long to find Sophia, well it's more that I sniff her out she has a scent, and I follow it to the sports equipment closet. It feels weird as I open the door, I haven't been in here since I imprinted, as soon as I see her on the ground in tears I swear my whole world collapses and then rebuilds because I realize that I might be able to make it better.

"Hey," I say as I shut the door behind me, last thing she needs is more people finding her.

"Hi," she says looking at me, she smiles weakly in that I'm-trying-to-make-an-effort way and appear fine.

"You ok?" I ask

It's sad when I realize I'm using lines my mother uses on me when I won't tell her what's wrong, or I'm just upset, I mean, how low can you get.

"No, but I'll be fine."

"That's honest," I say, and then find myself sitting down beside her.

She shuffles away as soon as I sit—to create more space in between us—but I don't move, she'll have to get use to being around me. I suppose I try and push away the hurt, that she's trying to be as far away as possible, not that there much hope since this place is so small our knees are still touching.

It feels good to be near her.

"I try and be honest, and I try and not cry like this, but I guess I can't be perfect," she admits quietly.

"Yeah, well, no one fucking can be."

"Wolfie," she warns.

"Oh, sorry, let me change that, yeah, well no one can be, is that better?"

"Perfect," she says smiling slightly.

"I'm gonna guess you're not gonna tell me what seeing off a hurt Rihanna would make you cry, I mean, it's sad and all, but I get the feeling you're not just crying over that."

"You're observant, Wolfie," Sophia says with a smile.

"Well, that's a new one, and a good one."

"Look at that, a whole sentence without swearing," she goads.

"Yeah, I guess so, don't tell anyone kay?"

Sophia laughs and nods, it's a beautiful sound incase you were wondering.

"Thanks for coming, Wolfie, you helped like no one else could," Sophia says, and then gets up. I follow her lead and we both get out of the closet as soon as the bell rings.

"See you 'round," she says as she heads off in the other direction.

"You will," I agree.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As soon as I walk in the door of my house, I scream.

"Mum, you won't believe what happened today!"

Oh god, I'm such a Mummy's boy, oh well, fuck it.

Authors Note—

It took ages, but I hope it was worth it, tell me what you think.

B.C

 Ps leave ideas and suggestions don't be shy it does help me even if I don't use it i CONSIDER IT and is there anything you'd like too see in this story more romantic moments jealously pack moments or something and when I start writing a new story who would you like it too be about Jack, Max jared lil bro or one of the other pack memember it'll be an imprint one but which one let me know and thanks for waiting so long.


End file.
